The present invention relates to automated manufacturing or material handling, but more specifically to a method and an apparatus for providing a re-configurable pallet for holding parts, objects, or work pieces in an automated material handling operation.
In the field of automated manufacturing, for example, in which articles of various shapes and sizes are manipulated, assembled, machined, or otherwise handled, there is a need for quick changeover of assembly systems to facilitate manufacturing. Changeovers of work piece pallets requiring only a few moments or seconds are desired but are often encumbered by the methods by which parts are carried through an automated assembly sequence or by various sizes and shapes of the parts. Currently, the transport of parts and subassemblies is achieved through the use of precision machined pallets, which assure placement of parts in exact locations for subsequent pick-and-place operations, for examples, at robotic or other stations along an assembly line. In many instances, more than a few hours are required to manufacture such pallets. This is very impractical for small production runs, or for laboratory work where only a few pieces are manufactured. In order to reach production goals and efficiency, a quickly re-configurable pallet is desired.
The idea of flexible manufacturing is known, and there have been many articles written on the subject over the past few years. None, however, is believed to approach flexible manufacturing in a way provided by the present invention.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a method of providing an adaptive manufacturing pallet that conforms to the shape of an object comprises providing a matrix of displaceable object contacts points within a frame, placing the matrix over the object thereby to form a cradle that conforms to the shape of the object, locking the displaceable object contact points in a fixed position relative to each other after the placing step, and using the cradle formed in the locking step as a pallet for holding the object in position during a manufacturing or assembly operation.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a flexible manufacturing pallet comprises at least two substantially parallel guide plates having a matrix of guide holes, at least one actuator plate that is substantially parallel to the guide plates and having a matrix of holes substantially aligned with the guides holes of the guide plates, a matrix of pins extending through and displaceable within the matrix of holes of the guide plates and the actuator plate, and an actuator that applies a shear force against and locks the pins in a fixed vertical position relative to said plates whereby to form cradle for holding an object in place. Object contacts points, instead of pins, may also be used in the apparatus aspect of the invention.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become apparent upon review of the following disclosure taken in connection with the accompanying drawings. The invention, though, is pointed out with particularity by the appended claims.